


love’s different when it’s with you

by kai_the_spai



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Varian and the Seven Kingdoms
Genre: AU, Crossdressing, Drabble, M/M, Short, crossdressers are valid tho ily guys ur so talented, prince AU, too lazy to properly tag this, varian’s kinda forced to crossdress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kai_the_spai/pseuds/kai_the_spai
Summary: varian’s a prince thats forced to act like a princess. hugo is a prince from a different kingdom. they fall in love or some shit idk
Relationships: Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), varigo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	love’s different when it’s with you

“This is bullshit,” Varian huffed, tugging on the skirt of his gown. “Stupid parents making me act like a girl... all because they want another son. Like, god, am I not enough for you?” He sighed, taking a sip of his hot cider.

“Well hello there, princess Varitas.”

Varian turned around, eyes narrowed. “Oh. You. Hello, prince Hugo.” Venom laced his tone.

“What brings you to such a secluded place like the royal garden, hm?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Varian huffed, crossing his arms. Hugo frowned.

“You know, if you constantly act so closed-off and cynical, you’ll never find a suitable husband,” Hugo warned.

“Well maybe I don’t want to find a suitable husband!” Varian exclaimed, dragging his hands down his face in exasperation.

“Huh? Are you a lesbian or some shit? If you were, I wouldn’t care. I’m gay anyways, so...”

“No that’s not- ugh... whatever. But, if you’re gay, why bother coming to talk to me? Why bother even coming to the ceremony in the first place?” Varian asked, smoothing out his dress.

“Parents forced me to,” was Hugo’s simple reply.

“Hm.” Varian nodded, lost in thought. He inhaled, looking Hugo up to meet his gaze. “Promise you won’t tell anyone this?”

“...I promise.” Hugo said, confused but intrigued.

“...I’m a guy.” Varian admitted. “My real name is Varian, not Varitas... my parents wanted me to marry a guy so they could have another son...”

Hugo narrowed his eyes, lips drawn out into a thin line. “How do I know you’re not just saying that because I’m gay and you want to marry me?”

“Well, that is technically why I’m saying that, but-“ Varian caught himself, hand flying to his mouth as his face burned red. “...Oops.”

Hugo smirked, shifting his weight. “So. Varian, was it?”

All the younger boy could do was nod.

“Nice name. Any interests?”

“Uh... this might sound stupid, but I’ve always been a fan of alchemy!”

The two talked on and on for what felt like hours. Eventually, Varian’s father called him back. It was time to decide.

Varian stood in front of the crowd, gaze traveling over all the possible suitors. His eyes landed on Hugo, and he saw love reflecting in the blond’s green gaze. Varian smiled, and Hugo eagerly returned it.

“I’ve made my decision, father.”


End file.
